


Pale Canvas

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kinky piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Canvas

"You’re positive Allison?" Kira asked, sitting next to her nude body that lay on the bed.

Allison smiled, “Mhmm, the old marks faded, make me lots of new ones.”

Kira looked at the heap of sensation toys beside her, “I can do that.”

Kira plucked up the purple feather first, and dusted it along Allison’s back. The feather was an easy, light start, and Kira knew just where to touch to get Allison to squirm. (Her inner thighs, the backs of her calves, and the sides of her breasts.)

She wasn’t pushing her to squirm today though, or pushing breathless laughter past her lips. Kira switched the feather out for the soft deerskin flogger, and dragged it along her body for some time before hitting her. It was too light to do any damage, and it only just brought a light pink flush to Allison’s skin. Once Allison’s skin was warmed, she picked up a sharper and prettier implement.

The knife split Allison’s skin gently, a pale line drawn down her back. Moments later Kira would watch the blood rise to the surface, and she’d make a new cut. Allison tried not to move, but when the cool metal scraped her skin, invariably, her back would arch, and her hips would twitch.

Kira got lost in the sensations. The repetitive marking and opening pushed her into a top space, and she would forget to check in with Allison as often as she wanted to. She occasionally crossed the lines for aesthetics, but generally kept them separate. Her back had become a giant white and red line drawing, and she kissed her shoulder. (She felt guilty afterwards, after going too far into top space, and Allison would reassure her that she hadn’t wanted her to stop- she _did_ have a safe word.)

Whenever a bloody droplet formed, Kira would stop. Those didn’t happen for hours, and when they did, it was because she hadn’t been careful enough, she let the knife dip too low. She wasn’t trying to drain Allison- she just wanted to mark her. The pale slim scars would last for weeks, and Kira’s fingers would trail along them, rubbing oil into her soft skin.


End file.
